


The sunshine in risk

by SadHuman



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: Being Wakanda's Queen was not an easy job. Everett knew it.





	1. Chapter 1: Wakanda's sunshine

A sunshine in risk

Chapter 1: Wakanda’s sunshine

King’’ and ‘’Queen’’ were the highest positions in Wakanda, and a woman can be named king, as a man can be named Queen. Everett got used to it. Sometimes. He had only a certain time to remain in the U.S, and his final two week were almost over, he must have been returned to Wakanda before that happened, either way, T’Challa and Okoye will be knocking on the president’s door, with questions about one of his citizen missing in their country, Everett hoped that won't happen, because that will mean to reveal their marriage to the world, making a fuss and attracting unnecessary attention. They were married about, how many years? Nine, or ten? Not sure, but Everett should be thinking of something to his anniversary.

It was around three a.m., when a nauseous feeling made him wake up, violently, erasing his sleep, he also was feeling like shit, tired, hungry, and weak knees. He went to the bathroom for third time that night, emptying his stomach again. The last thing eating was a half poor turkey sandwich.

He likes to think it was some random sickness, or maybe the consequences of consuming spoiled food. Anyway, he hoped to feel better, tomorrow morning was returning to Wakanda. Being in his old mother country was a strange experience, he was called by his former boss, for a special mission, a more personal favor than another thing, T’Challa didn’t deny it his visit, however, he looks suspicious and concerned, he tried to send undercover soldiers for his protection; Everett didn’t approve it, insisting that he was a soldier once, so, he did not need that kind of protection, also, he wasn’t to be a long time in America.

Well, he was wrong, because he was living in his old department around a month with a week and five days, and the real reason for his arrive still being unexplained. His ex-superiors were making him go to a place to another, without an authentic purpose, just imprecise orders, ‘’Find this man’’, ‘’Make sure the Ukrainian brothers are doing their part of the deal’’, the kind of mandates for a freshman, not for him. Everett knew something was going on, not exactly what or why, but his instincts had failed only a few times.

A month later, he got enough, and he decided to talk to his chief, and the bastard didn’t want to talk with him, he hadn’t even take his calls, or opened his office’s doors. Totally disrespectful. He shouted his mouth and keep for himself the receive attitude, if the King of Wakanda heard about mistreatment to one royal member, to his family… He almost can see Okoye herself in his provisional department, with her severe gesture face ready to bring him back, once he arrives home, he won’t go out of Wakanda again.

T’Challa didn’t make him choose between America, or Wakanda, but he knew, god, he knew, if he gets married to the king, he also gets married to the country and the people who live in it. Being conscious with both coin’s faces, he said yes, and he did not regret it. Nonetheless, Wakanda has still a secret from the rest of the world. They weren’t on the shadows. They were the shadows. He wasn’t visiting, not with frequency, his natal New York, last time he came was because he only brother, that he had loved, die years ago.

He misses his nation; he won’t ever dispute it, but now, he belongs to one man, and a different country, with millions of individuals sees him as respect and prominent figure, worthy to be side by side to T’Challa, one of many reasons to be more carefully for his actions. He wasn’t a simple man anymore.

When he is not in a ‘’ good mood’’, he used to think how distinct I’ll be all, if Wakanda destroy his gates of the fair, looking the world without suspecting and knowing how many things they have been losing. More than once he had spoken to the king about it, not like a citizen, or another advisor, like his husband.

-We can’t just be hiding our true existence forever. –Maybe he wasn’t the only person who thought it, but he was pretty sure was the first saying it. –

-We have been doing it before the more than a half of the countries even existed. –Shit, well, he didn’t look angry, neither happy. –And we’re keeping it away, just like our ancestors. Wakanda must be protected. –Okay, okay, he got it, they hate outsider people.

-If a didn’t crash my airplane here, I wouldn't have met you. Get married, have children, or having this conversation. –Did they know he was an outsider, right?

Damn it, he would die for having dinner with his family. Hearing Shuri’s jokes, laughing, Ramonda’s stories about her children, and the sweet blush covering T’Challa’s cheeks when his mother slipped out shameful details of his childhood, covering the atmosphere with a warm sensation.

Sadly, the years lived in Wakanda, will never compare with the years lived in America. He loves his country, nothing could change it; but Wakanda was a whole new experience, not only for, well, Wakanda being probably the most advanced nation in the whole world, it wasn’t only that tiny fact, he feels in the perfect place, because his real family was there.

Yes, he has parents once, two sisters and three brothers, his father left when he was five years old, his mother committed suicide when she found out her husband threw them for two lovely legs and a pretty face. His older brother, Brandon, took care of all his brothers and sisters. Jennifer, the second oldets, got married to a rich man and left, then Summer got hired from a fancy and really well paid-job, then she had said goodbye to everyone. Albert died in prison for murder few years ago. For Brandon’s murder.

He was eighteen when almost everything it happened, too young for know how shitty life was. Brandon wasn’t a bad brother, but he definitely never knew what kindness feel like, so he never demonstrated to anyone, not even Everett, all the same, he worked hard to pay a decent school, acceptable food, and bills. After dying by nine stabs, Everett joined the army.  


T’Challa showed him a totally different meaning for the words ‘’family’’, ‘’love’’, he was impressed when he discovered both things can be combined. T’Challa wasn’t the only one who loves him. The list was long. Weird thing. He considered himself a hateful bastard, of course he had friends, from the army, work, maybe one or two from school, maybe, and he felt accepted, comfortable, not exactly as a family, but pretty much close.  


Indeed, everyone would be pissed off when he returns and see him injured. Things supposed to be as the next way: His time on American’s land was almost over, and the last thing he wanted, was T’Challa anger, he had made a promise giving his word returning for a precise day, the reason for which there will be a private jet with four guards waiting and ready for take-off on a hidden aerodrome.  


Unfortunately, plans never come like they were planned, and hours earlier for the flight, when he tried to get some decent sleep, and he failed, unusual and fishy noises came behind doors. ‘’Shit’’ was his first thought, but he didn’t move, he waits for seven seconds, eight, and he’d died. Whoever (or maybe whose) were beyond the doors, probably anticipated he’ll be sleeping by the hour. Well, surprise. The water for his cup of tea did not even come to boil, when he knew he had only seconds to escape.  


Everett shot three times through the doors, when he felt one shot eating his meat shoulder. Fuck, fuck, okay, okay, he can survive, he had been shot before, so it wasn’t supposed a big deal, however, his body wasn’t only his anymore. He kept calm when he saw a considerable amount of his blood painting the floor. Stopped the bleeding wasn’t the real issue. Someone went through the window next to him, small glass pieces kissed and bit his left cheek. Three gunshots more, just one by him. It was a woman silhouette, he can’t see his face, she hidden with a black mask, totally covering her head.

The women stumbled, and then she realizes Everett was a great shooter. He dropped the gun when the woman passed out. Fantastic, he had another wound to worry. Didn’t look better than the last one. He started thinking really fast for a way to get away living, he can’t, the door was opened now. –Henry? –What the hell was his friend doing there? God’s sake, behind him was Chris’s dead body, another member from his team work, and he killed him, because Chris tried first. Didn’t take too much wondering who has under the woman mask. Linda or maybe Clarissa.  


-Nothing personal, Ross, just following orders. Do not move. –Henry wasn’t his best friend or some shit, but they were close. They joined the army together, they were at war together, helping each other, watching their backs. His chest felt a painful stab.  


-Why are you doing this? –He had an idea, vaguely one, however, he was making time. –Who sent you? –Everett lay down on the near wall, pressing his wound. That wasn’t his first attempt, but being attempt for his own mates, his own people, shit, did it hurt.  


-Do not move damn it! I won’t say twice, Ross! –He immediately stopped any kind of attempt to get up. –I don’t like this more than you, man, but they told to do it or I would lose my job and any chance to get hired anywhere, same with my wife, and the rest of my family. Just stay there, be quiet and let’s go back to the quarters.  


-I’m not going anywhere else than my house. You know I got married, I made a family, and no one is going to tell me what the hell to do, are we fucking clear? –Oh god! He should sound really self-confidence, because Henry’s hand tremble a bit.  


-I wasn’t a suggestion. –Presumably, Henry has lot more to say. Okoye Shut him up. Everett closed his eyes when the blood in his department has company. Shit, he threw up for who knows times that day. This time wasn’t his entire fault, watching Henry’s eyes hit the ground didn’t help him. –Okoye pushed the rest of the body far from her, like it was trash, and speedy walk toward him. -My queen. You are wounded. –Her face was grim, but deep in her eyes fear was rising. Then she started speaking in Xhosa. Everett can’t have heard too much, his head felt dizzy, but he was pretty sure the more than a half were bad words.  


-Thank God you came, oh don’t even dare to try to carry me! –Okoye would laugh in other occasion, but at that moment she felt more scared than ever. –Don’t freak out, I can still walk. –Yeah, maybe not, Okoye held tight his waist once she stopped both bleeding. The Royal Family will be never forgotten the offense of touching their Queen.  


-You cannot escape from my questioning. –She said, there was another soldier clearing the way. Everett even in that moment, was still processing the occurred events, it was a like a dream or a nightmare. –This is a perfect cause war, are you conscious of that, your grace? –With help, Everett sat down in the back sit of the car.  


-Yes, I am, trust me, that’s not my deepest worry, I’m alive. –She growled in disagreement. How can he take things so lightly? –There are two more important issues here: 1. Don’t get panicked, but I think a new heir is coming. 2. If they don’t know about Wakanda, they have an idea. Okoye and he shared a heavy look.  


-Drive us faster! We need to leave this country and less than an hour! –She used his ‘scary command voice’’ and everyone knew things got serious. Everett closed his eyes and breathed deep. Oh sweet Lord. He was in big troubles.  


-Stop seeing me like that. –They were in the plane soon. A Tense and silence plane. He had been obligated to eat and drink, he stomachs felt so much better. Being around of trusted people made him secure, without the fear of another assault, even if Okoye kept staring him with anger (not to him, not so much).  


-I’m going to contact our King. He must know what happened. –She said decided. That piece of information made Everett violently stand up, and immediately two of his guards made him carefully sit down. –What? Do you really think I’m going to lie? To T’Challa?  


-Of course not. You’re one of the most honorable women I never met. But please, if we say something without being there, he will get crazy, I need to tell him personally. –His voice came gentler, and that ended for convincing her. She sighs, nodding. –Thank you.  


-They are will pay this offense. –She said, still angry. There wasn’t another mood for her. The Queen was her mission, protect him for every kind of danger or insult. Not an easy job if someone asks. Everett had said ‘’No guards, I want to do this undercover and with less attention possible, they can go for me a day earlier if that makes you feel calm, not more’’. T’Challa accepted, because Everett always has a way to convince him. Nonetheless, he will see him carrying his child and hurt. Okoye bet his trips came to end, so like his liberty.  


-They were my friends. I grow up with them. Fight side by side, not against, laugh, joke, enjoyed. Decades knowing us, did you know I was his daughter’s godfather of the man you killed? And the other one, Jesus, one of his children were named like me. I had dinner with them every Thanks Giving and Christmas, we reunited on New Year and travel to another state, it was like a tradition. Not only their children know me, his wife too. And they are dead because of me. –He wasn’t crying, he wants to, but he won’t, he can’t have that luxury.  


-Please, rest your Grace, the flight is long, and you both need it. –Okay, she was beyond anger, but shit, the Queen has hurt, and a way Shuri can’t fix. A sadness wound. Reason for not speaking bad for the people he had loved. They didn’t deserve his pure feeling, but he loved them.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloudy days

Chapter 2: Cloudy days

When the King or Queen returned to Wakanda, lot of people used to come near of the palace, happy, grateful to their Gods for bring back their rulers, some of them brought smalls gifts, food, flowers, even performer music. Everett knew it, every time he landed, people were excited waiting for see him, and give their respects. That occasion made nervous just thinking it. He had one of his cheeks cut, tiny red lines. For the bullets, he can’t change his clothes, Okoye said, ‘’less you move, better will be’’, she was right, but he looked dirty, with dried blood on his hair and white shirt. His pants had bloody hole. His vision will feed the hate for the outside.

At least, he slept well, if for some reason he waked up, the image of Okoye near him made felt that anything can be wrong. He trusted her to hell. His wounds were made them for his stubbornness. She gentle called him and shook his shoulder. –We are home, your Grace. –No one looked calm knowing it. Rare fact. –Let me help you. –He will love to say no, but he felt so tired and fed up. –Easy, there’s no hurry. –Everyone heard clapping hands, and euphoria screams.

The Royal Family were there, Ramonda holding her younger grandson’s hand, who was jumping and wondering when his father will come. Shuri was trying to calm his brother. He smiled like a teenager looking his crush. The new princess was the only one who wasn’t smiling. She had critical gestures in her face, then she left go a horror gasp. Just like everyone else. His father can’t even have walked for his own, look injured, pale, sad, and with the impression that he’d pass out in every moment.

Everett fought hard keep him awake, and he won, but he rather lost when T’Challa got to his side. –Do not say a word. We’re speaking later. –He felt his voice cold and sharp as vibranium, Everett cut every intention to defended him. Immediately he was transported to Shuri’s lab.

Shit. She looked pissed off too. His children came to see him, but one look of his Baba made then their heads down and stay away. Everett’s heart got broken when he heard his little boy crying. –What the hell those colonizers did to ours? –He would try to laugh, but she wasn’t sound happy.

-Nothing worse than we are to do to them, sister. –Shuri nodded. Everett lost the battle half of the way. Shuri got almost panicked. She thought maybe there was an irreversible blood loss. –Do not let him die. –Why he didn’t that coming? That’s why he will never open his doors! That’s why he rather being an inexistent secret then a public truth! The world wasn’t enough evolved, they still being primitives.

-Oh, thanks brother! I did not even remember irrelevant part, genius! –Her feet became faster, going the one place to other. She was scared, maybe more scared than the birth of his first niece. –Okay, okay, he hasn’t had blood loss. His wound was made for two bullets. Nine millimeters. Left shoulder, right leg. And…Wow. No. Shit. No. No. Hell no! –T’Challa thought for instant that he could die.

-What? What else the scanner said? Shuri say something! –She looked so glad. Why the fuck she looked so glad? She didn’t say anything more than babblings. Shuri did not expect the becoming situation. Okay, okay, she admitted it, the first child of Everett and T’Challa were an experiment (a successful one), same sex couple having babies for his own (without adopting, surrogate pregnancy or artificial insemination) was her thesis for her third doctorate. She modified Everett’s body, without changing his sex. Yeah, it supposed to work just one time, but three years ago they were making saying ‘’hi!’’ for a second heir. –Shuri!

-Stop yelling! You are going to make him wake up! –Shuri lowered down her voice, grabbed her brother’s wrist and slowly pulled out far Everett. –He’s gonna live, his injuries are not serious, any artery, or vital organ has been damaged, he will be as if nothing had happened in some hours, and the worst case, a day. He collapses for lack of energy. He need to rest. Well, they.  
-What you mean they?

-Did you remember me telling you about his ‘’baby’s factory’’ getting closed?

-Indeed.

-Good. I was wrong.

…

Makini was six years old. She looked at her age, without the common childish enthusiasms. She was happy, she would deny it, but she was also quiet, as a calm river. That fact made T’Challa got sometimes worried, Makini was his first heiress to the throne, she need fierce, strength, audacity, and Makini showed different qualities. She loved reading, drawing, watching starts at night, she never spoke more than necessary, and rather staying at home hiding behind his back than playing with others kids.

‘’Don’t get overwhelm with her attitude, she acts like this, because she’s gonna be a wise King’’, that’s what Everett used to say every time he gets thoughtful, maybe he was wondering for another kind of nature, when his Queen had said those words, he expanded his thoughts. Makini, the wisest King of Wakanda. Sounds perfect for him.

The second heir was Amiri, he was three years old, and he loved games at any time. Most of Everett’s time was dedicated to Amiri, the boy seemed to have hyperactivity. Amiri used to wake up minutes before the sun comes out, and he started running around the halls, knocking doors, wanted to everybody wakes up and played with him. Everett used to catch him before that happened, and with a bag on his shoulder, they started running and doing exercises. 2 or 3 hours later, Amiri looked less energetic, only then, he sat down and eat his breakfast with the rest of the family. He definitely was harder than Makini, but everyone loved him.

Yes, T’Challa had beautiful children, both having his eyes, skin, and hair. He wondered if the next one would look as Everett. The thought made him almost smiled. He didn’t, due to he can’t overlooks the fact of Everett’s assassination attempt. What if the Dora Milaje wouldn’t stop them at time?

He didn’t want even to imagine the face of his children, crying for his father. Murdered in a foreign country, and why? Because he was ingenuous enough to let him go? Or maybe thinking their secret marriage, still was secret? Did they know it? He had spoken with Okoye, she said that maybe it was a possibility, probably they weren’t trying to killed him, they were trying to kidnap him.

Savages beasts. He didn’t hate them before, it was just indifference, apathy, he learned to be away from the foreigners, because they were uncultured and violent; ‘’We can’t go outside, my son, not because it’s dangerous, we can’t go because they aren’t ready for us. We live in the same planet, with different age. They destroy, we created’. That was the biggest reason to be aware.

Bast had distinct plans for him, he was in his early twenties, when T’Chaka, King of Wakanda, died, he was crowned as the new King, and his advisers told him that he needed to get married, as soon as he could. Women had been presented to him, but he can’t decide for anyone, because he didn’t feel anything. And he won’t have married a person without loving. Yes, sounded stupid, but come on! If he had to join his life to another, at least he wished he could trust her. The Queen’s status was a really serious and significant thing.

He decided to postpose the wedding, he needed time to choose wisely. He got blessed when Bast made an airplane crushed and overstepped it their borderlines. It was a scandalous event; everybody was talking about how an outsider have crossed their security methods.

Everett destroy citizen properties, luckily, no one was hurt. T’Challa tried to get angry, but he couldn’t, the outsider looked so confused, and he didn’t stop saying apologies for his actions, even when he didn’t know what he did, Shuri almost begged him to checking him in her laboratory. He got ta heavy amnesia, he can’t remember why was he flaying, or if really was him who crushed, actually, he thought he was one of them due to he couldn’t found another explication for being there.

T’Challa adviser’s told him there was only 2 options: Kill the strange invader, or look for another way to make them sure he wouldn’t say a word for what he had seen in their territories. How was supposed to murder a defenseless person who didn’t even knew his own name? That would be a cowardly act.

-We are not killing him! Who the hell suggests that? Look at him! He acts like a lost kitty! Bro, let me keep him. –Shuri was fascinated with the idea of having an outsider guest so closed, but it was a shame she cannot ask him about the outside world.

-He’s a person, not a pet. –Maybe he wanted to keep him too, just a little bit, it was a curious creature. –But he will stay with us for a time, he wants to help rebuild the damaged properties.

-Oh! Does he have money to pay?

-He will be part of the workforce, the heavy one. –That’s mean the part of the city without advanced technology. Then Shuri shouted out something about dying for cuteness. –I hope you must have the cure for bring his memories back when he finished his sentence. –Shuri’s smile eventually disappeared.

-Mmm… Yeah, I hope that so, it has been difficult, you know, human brains are a such delicate and complex thing. –T’Challa noticed the nervously laugh of his sister, but he decided not to say anymore. Yet.

Everett got under vigilance, the only person who doesn’t feel threatened was Shuri. The girl got easily to his presence. –Is not good for you to become fond with the white one. –Her mother told her one day at the dinner. –He will return to his country, or die if T’Challa decides.

-He won’t kill him. –Damn it, why everybody wants to kill that poor man? –He likes him, mother, you would be glad, he doesn’t like everybody. –Ramonda didn’t answer her daughter’s nonsensical theories, however, deep in her mother instinct, watchful voices were saying to be careful, the white man was making her children falling in love.

-Are you sure I’m from America? –Everett quietly asked, every Monday Shuri called to her lab, and scanned his head with weird devices. –What’s my name, again?

-Everett Kenneth Ross. –Shuri said. She seemed a little downhearted and Everett didn’t know why.

-Are you sad? Why are you sad? You shouldn’t be sad. Can I fix it?

-Nonsense! I’m just a little busy at homework and I can’t sleep properly. –Half true, T’Challa forced her to stop avoiding the fact about Everett’s real life. –You are from America, and Everett Kenneth Ross is your real name. –At least she won’t say all the true at once.

-Sounds terrible, I rather people still call me ‘’white bread’’. –She gave her permission to laugh, it wasn’t fair! Why can they have accepted an outsider like one of them? He was being respectful with his costumes and the rest of the people in general.

-Colonizer doesn’t sound that bad too. –He seemed thinking it for a moment. –You had four brothers. –She handed five photographs, Everett saw it with curiosity. –She’s Summer, pretty hair, huh? The small one is Jennifer, and he’s Albert with Brandon, did you remember them?

-I remember these, vaguely. –He pointed Albert and Brando’s pictures. –He’s on prison because he murderer him. I think I tried to stop them, they were arguing for money. I’m not sure, sometimes I got dreams about them–Shuri bit her lip. –My sisters are looking for me?

-No…-Actually, no one was looking for him, she double checked every website, private files, but she didn’t found anything about his missed, Everett would complete a year it three weeks. Almost a year being missing from home, and no one seemed noticed. Sad or suspicious.

-Oh…! Well. Okay. –That was all his expression. Disappointed, not sad. Used it to feel that way. That made Shuri’s heart break. –What else? How old am I?

-Twenty-nine. –He had something else to say, but Shuri wasn’t wanted to hear him, because the mention of his past made her feel like he doesn’t want his present. –by the way, do you wanna eat ice cream? –Everett’s past life sounded miserable, and she wanted that little man forget it. –I won’t accept a no for answer, come on! Get fat with me, It’s a royal order!

His brother wasn’t’ really happy with their friendshipp, he was more worried, because they were feeling something for someone who didn’t was born in his lands. Shuri caught him secretly visited Everett, and T’Challa knew it, but both of them didn’t say anything.

Sometimes, when he needed to clear his mind, he went with the American, and they had conversations even in Everett had to worked, he listened without seen him. Thank god Shuri gave him protection for his skin, it would have heavy burning otherwise. Everett was a talkative person when he wanted to, he talked about the food, the water, the trees, the surrounding people, how beautiful was the river near his house, about Shuri and her inventions, how satisfied felt when he saw the family watching their house being almost ready to use it.

Everett’s had a good soul, he didn’t remember his sins and offenses, transparent enough to see the sunlight trough him, that made T’Challa fed his protectiveness to care about his people, individuals giving all to repair his mistakes and start again. With that thought in mind, he left the country for classified business, when he got back, he would give wakandan nationality to Everett. They may have looked different, but both tried give the best of their own.

-Shit, shit, shit. –Shuri was panicked, T’Challa, his idiot brother was gone for weeks, and the sentence for Everett was over, and those stupid advisers have agreed to kill him now that his duties were finished. T’Challa didn’t say something different the first when he left, he forgot say ‘’We’re not going to kill him, because his cool’’, no, he hasn’t said anything, and then she was running to looked for him after they founded first, because he also tried to contact him, but the lines were dead.

-Shuri, are you okay? You seemed agitated. –He gave her a glass of water. Everett lived in the smallest cabin ever, pretty far from the castle, the only way Shuri could go unseen, was walking (or running) and dressed normal clothes. –Wait, I think I have more water right here.

-Forget the stupid water! –She looked so disturbed, and he was wondering if T’Challa was okay. –Follow me, I will explain it later, I swear! –Shuri pulled of his hand and they started running again. God! He really hoped T’Challa was fine, he was a great man, a great, good, and kind man!

They ran for like an hour, Shuri held his hand tight, no one was sure who was more scared. –Shuri! Stop please! I can’t feel my legs! –He was breathless.

-Come on Eve! They are going to kill you if they find us! –He tried to take a breath, but Shuri didn’t leavehim. –We need to hurry!

-Wait! Why they want me death? It is for the airplane crash? I already apologize and I tried to fix it, why they still want to kill me? –Both keep running, but Everett can’t wait for his answers.

-Because they can be primitive too! And I won’t get you dead for it, so, shut your mouth and keep moving your ass before they find out you escape! –Years later, thinking in that scene was something funny, but at that moment, Shuri and Everett cannot imagine other scary scenario. They climbed part of a mountain, and Shuri told him to hide in a cave, behind a waterfall. –This is my special place, I come here when I need to be alone, no one have found me ever, you will be safe here, there’s food, blankets, water, vital stuff. –Everett heard her, with the beat of his heart hitting his ears. –Stay here, I will come back when things get better, okay?

-What about you? What’s going to happen if they know you helped me out? –The only thing she had done was take care of him, even if he was a complete stranger, she was always there. Benevolent and gently as her brother, she didn’t deserve to suffer any consequences.

-I don’t know, a week without my lab? I’m the princess here, they can’t do anything else to me, trusted me, I have to go back before they notice I left, don’t be stupid and obey me.

-Is that a royal order?

-Not follow it is motive of treason, my yellow friend.

However, Everett had been a traitor. With T’Challa at home, he and Shuri were discussing with the advisers about the first nationalization on their country, Okoye have interrupted saying that she has warned about a man begging for his own execution. Blonde hair, and blue eyes, naturally, the Dora Milaje brought him to a prison cell, waiting for new orders.

When T’Challa went to his cell, he didn’t see the man who lived in his memories, Everett looked ashamed, with black bags under his eyes, down head, refusing to eat or drink anything the service had been brought to him. –I’m a spy. –He said, looking straight his eyes. –Sorry, my king.

The king closed his eyes and take a deep breath, hoping that wasn’t true, hopping that Everett had a new hit in his head and now he was hallucinating incredible and absurd situations about how he came to Wakanda. –Tell me did not hear, what I hear.

-They sent me to filter, I have specific instructions, my superiors thought Wakanda was hiding something dangerous, and they selected me for that, I accepted that mission, I have problems with the control’s plane then I crushed, I didn’t remember any of this until this morning. I’m a traitor. –Last words hit T’Challa’s heart. –I betrayed Wakanda’s trust, Shuri’s hospitality and everything you gave to me. –The king saw how he clenched his jaw. He want to crying, but that man was tough.

-Are you going to tell something of what you saw?

-Of course not.

-Then, why are you a betrayed us?

-Because I came here with dirty intentions.

-Nonetheless, I only saw a good man being reminded.

-You don’t understand.

-Everett Kenneth Ross, do you deny your crimes?

-No, I don’t.

-On your knees.

Everett almost have an idea of what was happening, but he didn’t say it, he did what his kind said, he got up from the corner he was sadly sitting up, and with tremors legs and shaking had, he sank front of T’Challa. Big blue and wet eyes watching browns ones.

-Do you regret it?

-Yes, I do.

-Do you reject America and take Wakanda as your mother country?

-Yes, I do.

-Do you swear protect, server and offer your life to Wakanda, to the end of your days?

-I swear protect, server and offer my life to Wakanda, to the end of my days.

-Do you accept me as your king?

\- I accept you as my king.

-Do you let me take you as mine?

-Take me as yours.

-Stand up then. You have my forgiveness, and everyone else.

He’s legs and knees didn’t work, he still watched T’Challa’s face, like he was some god from his dreams, like everything was a lie and soon he will wake up, realizing no one forgive him, with T’Challa and Shuri looking at him with disgusted eyes. –Give me a minute, I can’t remember how my body worked. –For first time, T’Challa felt relieved shoulders.

-Let’s get you new clothes and a decent meal. –He grabbed carefully his arms, and hugged him tight. God, Everett still shaking, he hugged back, stronger than T’Challa, Everett still whispering apologies and tell him how much he regrets his past actions. –It’s okay, you swear totally loyalty to me, I know you won’t do something similar again. You’re a new man. –Everett didn’t say nothing more, but he didn’t let go T’Challa for a while. He felt warmth and good.

Shuri had never directly involved in issues from the kingdom, speaking about the faith of criminals in specific, but Everett was her friend, and he was no criminal at all. –Shuri, you can hide things for me, as your brother, but no as your king. –After the official announcement of Everett’s citizenship, T’Challa called his sister at the salon throne.

-Our priests say that every man and woman have the right for start again. Everyone can change their lifes.

-Also, they say that lies contaminates our body and soul, didn’t they?

-They would kill him without knowing what he was! Imagine if they know everything!

-That’s not a reason for lying to me.

-Maybe it is.

-No, it’s no.

-But maybe…

-Am I a murderer?

-No, but sometimes, a king has to done things. Even in the king don’t want it to do it.

Yeah, his sister was the smartest kid he never known. She was a great inventor, a genius, (in every meaning of the word), golden heart, but she was still sixteen. She was a child. –Trusted me, Shuri, because I will always trust my whole life to you. –Shuri felt his cheek burning a little bit. Her brother has her hero, but he didn’t need to know it.

-Ey. –Everett spoke, slowly and low, but loud enough to made him get out from his thoughts. He had been sleeping for almost eight hours, he didn’t allow anyone come to their royal chambers, once Everett wake up, they will have a serious conversation. –Don’t hate me.

-I love you. –He left his breath go with peace, then he sat to his side. –I was afraid. You have been playing with fire for too long, my sweet sunshine. –He touched softly Everett’s right cheek. –I can’t let you go again. At least not to America, and not alone.

-Things doesn’t suppose to be as it happened. –He met T’Challa’s eyes. His sad and disappointed face made T’Challa hurt. –But maybe, you’re right after all. –The king held his breath. –Perhaps, they aren’t ready to us. –T’Challa was always hoping for the moment in which Everett realize it, then, he didn’t know, why that fact made it sad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI TO EVERYBODY !!!  
> I'm really happy, you have commented and ah! Thanks to everyone for the advices, they are really apreciated.   
> I feel this chapter shittier that the last one, but its okay, im gonna fix it too.   
> Muchas gracias. Son muy amables <3.  
> By the way, there will be more about the pre-relationshipp. I hope you dont mind it.


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy days

Chapter 3: Rainy days

Next days were comfortable and full of calmness. Everett got better. He still felt disappoint, that was a notable fact, but their kids made it tolerable. –You’re quieter today, Makini. –He said gentle. His daughter didn’t want to go too far for him. She was scared, thinking his father will disappear if she blinked.

-So do you. –They were sitting on one library’s couch, reading about a silly fairy tale that made them think no one will hurt them ever. –Are we making you sad? You hadn’t smiled genuine since you arrived. –She left her head rest on her father’s arms, and immediately Everett pulled her closer for a hug.

-Of course not, you silly, you can imagine how much blessed you make me. I’m a little gloomy for other things, you shouldn’t get worried, I will be fine soon, I promise. –She looked relief, she closed her eyes and enjoyed her father warmth. –I missed you so much.

-I know. There aren’t pretty girls like me in America, right? –Oh Jesus, maybe she was spending to many time with his aunt. –Or handsome as Baba.

-You are right. You’re the prettiest girl in the world, and definitely there’re no men with the capability to compete with the gracefully elegance of your Baba. –Then, she smiled. Big, pure and pride, such a precious girl. He would protect her, even if he needs to go at hell for her.

Who would even think that he would have a marvelous family. He thought he will die alone. Jennifer moved far away after the wedding (wedding which one they weren’t invite by the way), she was so desperate to leave them, Everett couldn’t remember her properly, he was too young to understand the high dreams of his sister, maybe he missed her, maybe he missed all of them, just sometimes.

Perhaps there wasn’t melancholia for not being with them, it was more like a sadness because he hadn’t been with them. They hate each other, Summer used to call her sister ‘’brainless whore’’ due to she can’t do his own money, Albert called her ‘’smug bitch’’, for her fancy job. Brandon was tired, he had lost his adolescence taking care of his brothers and sister, and those bastards didn’t notice. Or care. He should leave with his girlfriend, yeah, Susie was a nice girl, a good one, but he preferred to stay at home, leave school and assume the place that his parents didn’t want to. He shouldn’t have been done it. They didn’t worth it. Well, no all of them, Everett have needed him, he was still a little boy.

Definitely he missed Brandon. He couldn’t save him, and he couldn’t do something good to show his gratitude. –Everything alright, Everett? You look thoughtful this evening. –It was end of the year, and before everyone had his own private party, prominent figures from Wakanda, councils, politics, minor leaders, advisers, and, of course, the Royal Family, used to make a diplomacy reunion. Everett wonder what the crap was he doing there.

-Please, I have been with the same subject for a very long time. I came to you for forget my routine life. –The were next to the balcony, far from every fancy guests, with moonlight above them, drinking wine. –One of your brightly smile will make me go to other world.  
Shit. T’Challa didn’t suppose of say that, he thought it, yes, but it was more like an internal thought, private and internal one, he wasn’t the flirty type, indeed, he sucks seducing, women or men, it didn’t matter, T’Challa would ruin it, however, he had great comments to made someone blush, well, in his mind sounded great, once he says it, he embarrassed himself. 

–I…I would give you one, maybe two or three if I’m on a good mood. –He didn’t expect Everett taking his compliment.

-Oh, really? I’m…I’m. –He froze, getting more nervous with Everett nervous as well. –I…Do you…Would go someday to get a coffee and…You know, talk? –Where were Shuri then? -With me? –Of course with him, with who else? He felt his face red and sweaty, Everett still there, with his pretty eyes confused, avoiding his look. –He definitely needed his sister. She could tell him what to do, or explaining why Everett started took back steps. –Or maybe watch movies…Or…

-I’m afraid I must recline your offer. –He said. And T’Challa remember the first time his father talked with him about girls and love, and told him that sometimes it would feel like heaven, and others time like hell. He felt like hell. –I appreciate it. –He empty his glass of wine, and them reunited courage to see his brown eyes. –Enjoy the party, your Highness. –T’Challa watched Everett leaving him, and the only thing he can do, was that, watched, with his glass of wine in one hand, and his broken heart in the other.

Did he say something stupid? Well, he did, but meaning really stupid? Perhaps more enough offensive to made Everett rejected him and leave? Okoye called him, loudly, because he didn’t response at the first time. Why he was rejected? Not meaning sound egocentric or conceited, no! But he wanted to know why, the exactly reason, Everett just walk away. Maybe he didn’t like men? If things were like that, why he accepted his poorly compliment?

When T’Challa had to say his ‘’end of year speech’’, he made some mistakes, looking obviously deconcentrated, his mother was as concern as suspicious, and his sister…Well, she discreetly looked for Everett, he wasn’t there as she thought. The party continued after that clumsy speech, but T’Challa decided to abandoned it.

The following days were tense, Everett not only rejected his invitation, actually, he rejected Shuri’s too. He only had said that he was busy. Bullshit, Shuri’s had say that, of course, but he was in charge from a really big project and she would need of her concentration. Nevertheless, once she it was over, she would tie up Everett, forcing him to eat fast food and watch Disney movies to make him happy.

T’Challa had gone to the little cabin Everett still living, but he wasn’t there, he worried for a moment, thinking about he leaving, like really leaving the country, (impossible fact by the way, but he can get paranoid), as mostly of the houses in Wakanda, the door was unlocked. He shouldn’t go in, but he did.

It was a really small house. There wasn’t any chair, just an individual bed next to the stove, and a tiny table to eat, a mini fridge, some books written in Xhosa, clothes carefully folded, and, what caught T’Challa’s attention, some open envelopes, with the emblem of Shuri’s lab. He didn’t open it, because that would be an insult for Everett’s privacy. Didn’t matter how much he wants it to know what was in those envelopes. He wouldn’t have looked them without permission. He trusted Everett, and he knew the man wasn’t hiding anything. T’Challa decided to wait for him sitting in a rock, outside of the cabin, but Everett didn’t show up that day.

T’Challa was described as a good man, sometimes soft, but not weak, proud and not arrogant, strong, not insensible, and a great king, but never superb, and also, a persistent person. Everett was avoiding him after knowing and basically accepting his intentions. He can’t just take it back. So, every night, he stayed in the same rock, waiting for Everett came back.

The night number ninety-eight, Everett finally came, frustrated, tired, angry and desperate. –Why are you still coming? –Was the first thing he had said when he looked at him. –Go to your palace!  
-Wait. –He quickly got up, and face him. –Did you know I was here all this time?

-Of course I know, former CIA agent, did you remember? I know when people enter to my house, stop doing that, by the way.

-I think not.

-My king, please, find a beauty and lovely woman and leave me alone.

-I don’t want a woman, I want you, Everett.

-I know.

-Then? You do not want me?

-God’s sake! Of course I want you!

He yelled those last words, and both of them got in a strange silence. T’Challa approached, Everett noticed and immediately tried to make some space, but the king didn’t allow, grabbing him from his forearms. –Did you remember the oath you made to me? –Everett’s look was low; he was loudly breathing.

-Please, don’t make this worse and returned to your palace, stay there, follow your own laws, get married, make heirs. –T’Challa shook his head, but Everett keep talking. –I’m really grateful for this second chance you and your people gave me, but this…

-The last part was only for us. –He ignored the bad arguments Everett said and keep talking. –You said, take me as yours, did you remember? –He didn’t want to watch him, but he stopped resisting. –So, let me take you as mine. –T’Challa was going to be Everett’s perdition.

-No gonna happen. –Damn it, Everett have been missed those tight hugs, T’Challa’s arms were thick and strong, making him feel secure and pure. –Go where you belong. –He said one last time.

-I’m already there, my dear. –The American was small and adorable, as a teddy bear. He smelled different now. Fire, water, wet rocks, exotic flowers, and wood. Gently, he gave him a circles massage on his back. He felt as tense and stressful as him. –Let’s go inside, it’s getting cold. –Everett looked at him, touching his face, wondering if he was still dreaming, or it was really happening. They squeezed their hands, Everett still thought he wasn’t good enough for a king, he squeezed his hand stronger.

T’Challa made Everett sat down, and then he prepared tea for two. They drunk it quietly, but comforted. –Do you want to know how my mother used to looked? –He asked doubtful, and nervous.

-That will be wonderful. –Then he opened the envelopes. Shuri got a lot of pictures about family Ross, their parents, brothers and sisters, they talked as old friends for hours, Everett told some of his precarious happy moments with his family, and T’Challa heard every single word. Watching his golden slashes turned a little wet sometimes.

How he could find a ‘’beauty and lovely woman’’ when he had a handsome and lovely man next to him? He didn’t want someone else, he already had one. Everett heard the whole T’Challa’s childhood, getting impressed with some details that were normal in Wakanda, he also heard what kind of man was T’Chaka, and then he understood why T’Challa was like he was. He got the best parents, T’Chaka and Ramonda were perfect exemplars about how parenting needed to be. They laughed a lot, and cry a little, and ended cuddling one with each other, under the pretext that the bed was too small.

…  
T’Challa usually took care of his older child, due to she needed to beeducated as the new king, otherwise, Amiri was entrained to be a prince and not replacement if something happened to Makini, that with the intention of reduced any kind of friction or envy. Amiri had his own place, with Makini being or not king, Everett was making sure that his children won’t fight for the throne.

-Father! Look! Baba and I visited big mountains!

-He did what?

Everett would like to think that he was deaf and not really hearing about his idiot husband taking his baby boy to a dangerous hiking trip to the fucking mountains. T’Challa nervously laughed when he saw the anger rising Everett’s eyes. –Don’t overreacted, my love, it was safe, and everyone followed the security protocols.

-I do not care, take my children to the mountains again and Wakanda will be looking for another king, do you understand me? –Yes, Everett was a cranky person, easy to made upset, easier when was about his little ones.

-Loud and clear. –Anyways, T’Challa kissed Everett’s forehead, and he calmed down almost immediately. Makini breathed, satisfied, her father and Baba love each other, they were a strong couple, and nothing bad would happen again, and, making things better, her family will be blessed with one more heir. Maybe a brother, or a sister, who knew?

Amiri didn’t know what was happening, but he laughed anyways, looking the adults arguing and then softly kissing. Not seeing his father made him cried a lot, such a strange thing, because Everett used to leave occasionally, for some days, and then returned, Amiri seemed to understood, but last time were different. He asked over and over when his father would come back, even when he knew the date. He disobeyed his Baba, his grandmother, pulled Makini’s hair and told his aunt that she was ugly.

And definitely he didn’t like disobeyed Baba and Ramonda, or hurting his beloved sister, and lied to his beautiful aunt, but he had those horrible dreams, his Baba in despair, crying for his father’s death. He can’t have slept properly, and making him eat was a battle. Fortunately, his father didn’t die, he was there, all bright and real. Alive.

…

-Okay, if you want revenge, go on, but please, something discrete. –After hardly convincing Makini and Amiri that he absolutely would be there next day, T’Challa and Everett they got comfortable under the blankets.

-Not revenge, justice. There is a huge difference between them. –Everett was close enough to heard his heart beating. The end of the day was most personal and private moment that both share. –You know I can’t leave things as they are. Not only me, the advisers and the people know what happened, and they want justice too.

-Curious, I remember they wanted to kill me once too.

-It’s different.

-Sure it is.

-They saw you as the key to invade Wakanda and their secrets. Our people were scared for an outsider, but you proved you were as wakandan as the rest of us. That will be never be the same thing. -T’Challa got serious after saying those words. He concerned about Everett thinking or feeling like he wasn’t part of them.

-Of course I’m wakandan. Do you think that I left my ass being kicked for free?

-You kicked her ass too.

-Yes, but my bones and muscles hurt for weeks.

-Well, I’m pretty sure her pride still hurting.

Everett left go a yawn once the lights got off. The news about his… Condition (he will kill himself before he said pregnancy or similar words), wasn’t public yet. Wakandan people loved to made celebrations, and they got almost crazy when T’Challa announced about Makini and Amiri. This time wouldn’t be different. They will be games, food, rituals for a well born, a long costumes list that made Everett got exhausted. He only wanted to sleep and eat in his bed. All day. He slept more than usually, no one said anything about it, because normally the poor man used to do his duties as the Queen and take care of Amiri. Amiri.

T’Challa left him with the kids. Everyone in his family knew discipline, even Shuri, but free days to be surrounded by their father would make them feel secure. Ramonda told that letting Everett wet to Americas was a mistake. He didn’t listen, because he had totally trusted on him, but Ramonda said that she wasn’t talking about him.

She also spoke suspicious, about a changing future. Eyes looking the whole world. Not soothing for his mental health, he asked again to his mother, but Ramonda acted like he was crazy and saying she never said those things.

-So, how exactly are we going to fuck them up? Because I have some interesting ideas. –Shuri was an excellent person, lovely, marvelous daughter, sister and aunt. She never had problems to share, and help people who need it, an angel. But a devil when people mess with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is shorter because I'm not feeling well, so, sorry about that.  
> And yes, there will be more about their back story, a part for each chapter.  
> It would be dramatic.  
> (I'm a drama queen).  
> Bai.


	4. Chapter 4: Gray rainbow

Chapter 4: Gray rainbow

Shuri was really happy. His brother and Everett officially stop acting like two idiots, and they were dating. Secretly dating. Things between them were doing calm and slow. T’Challa didn’t want to scared Everett, and Everett didn’t want everybody annoying about their relationship.

T’Challa was happier than ever. Both only met once or twice a week, sometimes a month, but they have contact, T’Challa used to left flowers and candies on Everett’s bed. It was silly, but cute, Everett didn’t complain, actually, he found it lovely. T’Challa was a great ruler, but also, a charming man. Sweet and kind man. Easy to love.

Everett wonder what he had done to deserve a human being as T’Challa. All his shitties relationship were compensated with him looking through his dark eyes, watching how pureness looked like. Everett saw how a rectitude looked in a man. He was equally kind and fair with everyone. From his mother and sister, through the members of Dora Milaje, to every Wakanda’s citizen.

-I think I kind of love you. –He had said, almost a year after the confrontation for his stupid behavior. –No, I definitely love you. –Everett said, calmed and casual. They were having dinner in Everett’s cabin, seated in his bed, and eating some kind of food that Everett can’t pronounce yet, but damn it, it was delicious enough to not asking.

That confessions made T’Challa smiled as a little child. Everett though that was the most perfect image he will ever saw. The king kissed his cheek. –Finally you say it, I was afraid to only hear it in my best dreams. –God! He felt warmness around every part of his body. He felt loved. –May I have permission to kiss you? –Oh! Right, they just had hugs and hand grips.

-I’m pretty sure if we kissed, I won’t able to finished dinner, my dear. –T’Challa laugh, but Everett kissed him anyways. Nothing deep, without tongues contact, just pressing their lips together. After sharing a cheesy look that could make Shuri make fun of them until the eternity, they kept eating. –Next Sunday is my mother’s birthday. You should go with us and celebrated it. Would you like it? –Fortunately Ramonda had the costume of celebrate that day in his narrow family circle. Discrete. –It will be okay, she knows.

-That fact doesn’t make feel more secure. –Ramonda was an amazing mother. Balanced love and discipline to his children, but that didn’t mean that she would accept an outsider to be with her son. Son that also was a king of the most advanced and rich nation of the world. –Let me thinking it, okay? She’s intimidating.

-You’re right. Baba was the friendly one.

-Ah! So, he is the one I have to thanks for inherit part of his charming personality to my man and not the dangerous and murdering look from his mother?

Both laugh, used to be with each other. Everett stole T’Challas’s drink. Everett desired wished so hard to see his old brother one more time, and introduces him to T’Challa. –Maybe. You would like to know him. He would like you. –Seemed T’Challa wasn’t the only one missing a beloved someone.

-Do you think it? I don’t know, I got beat up once because a rumor of a classmate and I were together. Let me tell you that his father had one of the strongest fist I would ever met. Fathers of my ex’s never had been so happy to see me with his sons. If they knew about me.

-Wait, why he would beat you? What if you and him were together? Why he would be upset?

-Uh, in that time, not only in America, women must be with men, otherwise, people had troubles and became violent. They still became violent, but less than before.

-Okay, but why they got furious?

-Because we were two man, and that is not well seeing.

-Why?

-Ah! T’Challa, stop it. I don’t know, we’re stupid, and humans.

-Humans. –He repeated. –Humans make wrong choices; we have that in common.

-Even here.

-Yes, even here, I will tell you stories about ours worse choices, someday.

-I hope I’m not part of them.

-Nonsense, you are part of the best ones.

-You flatterer. –T’Challa laughs sadly he couldn’t have stayed beyond dinner, he would love to, but he had things to do, like rule. He wondered how would be kissing in public, or people knowing that Everett wasn’t single anymore. Ah! His people stop being rude and apathetic, which was good, Everett was making friends, and that was good too. He felt happy for that, because that meant Everett would feel happy too, have friends to talk and helping to adjust to his new life was an excellent thing.

Shuri did a good job pretending that she wasn’t jealous, (but she was), now behind Everett were persons who knew the great person he was. They knew about his good taste on music, his unusual dance’s abilities, bad jokes (because he used to say it with a serious tone), his incredible listen’s skills, and follow bad planes, even if they were bad ones.

-You acted like a little kid. –Ramonda notice her pressed lips, and the face she used to do when she found out about Everett’s new friends. Shuri was selective when the people was around her, she was a princess, and she definitely knew when someone was worthy or not. Everett was his best friend, (not any friend) and he was almost her brother in law.

-Mother, she’s a little kid. –T’Challa was moved by his sister’s attitude, but she most understand that she was still Everett’s best friend, after all, he always had accepted been volunteer to every of her experiments.

-Did you know about Lina? –Oh! That would be really funny to see. His brother acting as the mature one, but she knew T’Challa would act worse than her, because that was love used to do.

-Lina who? –He said suspiciously, watching bad intention on Shuri’s eyes.

-You know, the pretty woman who worked with Everett at the school. 27, single, beauty eyes. –Everett used to work at school, not teaching, but being really good with the paperwork.

-No…-No, Everett didn’t tell him about a ‘’pretty Lina’’, he didn’t tell him a lot about his new friends, actually, just little things.

-Well. You know now.

-I’m gonna make him change his job.

-Who is the little kid now? Huh?

Ramonda wanted to laugh for the first moments, maybe the American wasn’t a bad…Influence, they could keep him. –Everett won’t be kidnaped. Stop doing those silly plans, both of you.

-But, mom…

-I said no, Shuri.

-Well, technically, I’m the king.

-And I’m your mother, so no one is going to do nothing to the poor kitty.

It didn’t matter that T’Challa was crowned about years ago, or the fact about Shuri becoming already in an adult. They still were her kids, and they still have childish arguments, like fighting for a toy, however, that time, was a person. –Is he coming tonight, right? Sometimes I think he is avoiding me. –Shuri didn’t know how to explain it, T’Challa was too busy trying not to laugh.

-Actually, he does do, mother. –Ramonda opened his eyes, looking indignant, and confused. T’Challa looked his sister, and they said something Ramonda didn’t hear.

-Pardon me? Why he would do that?

-I don’t know. Ask himself tonight.

-If he decides reunite enough courage to see his mother in law.

-I’m truly offended.

-He didn’t mean it. He’s just…

-With Shuri and you. You left him think I’m a kind of evil witch, what is not totally wrong, but that doesn’t mean I hate him. –She was reluctant for having, not only an outsider living permanently in her country, an outsider as potential new Queen, that would have meant problems, with everyone, one thing was Everett as a citizen, they were accepting that fact with time, more than two years took them to stopped looking Everett inferior to them. However, a totally different thing was seeing in as the almost sacred position of Wakanda’s Queen. The closest side to the king. She deeply hoped that the relationship between his son and the white man end without too much pain. Then they can move on with the originally plans. –If you excuse me, I’m will see you in my party. That is, get out.

Ramonda spent the rest of the day in her room. Watching photographs of T’Chaka. She missed him, the lovely man who captured her heart with only a smile. Sometimes she used to think that their time together wasn’t enough, she still had a lot of things to say before the goodbye. Her birthday was the day she missed him the most, because when she woke up that morning, he wasn’t there smiling to her, with his favorite flowers and meals. They didn’t saw their favorites movies, there wasn’t a walk on the gardens. It was just beautiful memories about both lying in bed and talking about how much they love each other and how wonderful were their kids. When T’Chaka died, a part of T’Challa, Shuri and her died with him, they still smiling and fighting for not being dragged by sadness.

Then, when she saw the family salon, full of colors, large tables with delicious food and sweet desserts, Champagne fonts, and a pile of gifts, she felt her heart beating warmly. There were her sisters and brothers, old friends, his children, they were waiting for her. –Happy birthday mamma! –Shuri looked lovely in that red dress, remembered her his little girl was a woman now. –Shuri kissed her and hugged tight. –Come! Almost everyone is here!

T’Challa hugged her too, Shuri and he told her how much they love her and their gratefulness to Bast for given them such a good mother as her. She wanted to cry. It was wonderful having a moment together, because sometimes there was too many things to do, Shuri in her lab, T’Challa with the adviser, taking care of the country. –Where is the kitty? –If they were together a long time or not, Ramonda wanted to know him better.

-He…He won’t come. –T’Challa said, sadly, Shuri’s look was lower, biting harder the cupcake in her hands. Ramonda breathed, deep and disappointed. He expected more than cowardice. The party continued, they sang ‘’Happy birthday to you’’ like in 32 languages. Around twelve a. m, they were about cutting the huge cake. Ramonda already had the knife, but before sink it, Okoye, uncomfortable, warning them about two new guests, the general wasn’t able to stopped them, at least one of them.

-How is my dear auntie? –Everybody in the living room stopped their moves, the entire Dora Milaje got tense and distrusting, as the guests. –By the way, you look beautiful than ever. -He said, kissing gentle her hand.

-How kind of you. –She said, serious and without expression, then, her eyes turned ice, holding Shuri behind her, and T’Challa putting his mother behind him.

-What’s up, cuz? Oh man! Is this a party or a funeral? Let’s keep with the party, everyone! –He clapped twice and guests tried not to looked to them and acted normal. –Like no one had been introduced to our new…Friend, I decide to visited him. You know, knowing better the future family. –Shit. Every person in the room started gossiping. –What? You’re still keeping it secret? Such a romantic…

-Your mouth had been talk enough –T’Challa said, severed, and Everett was ready to being public deny it, it was his idea to hide his relationship in first place. He made a tighter grip for the large box he held, watching fraught how the situation was developing in front of him, he was more the type of people who rather to spend his night watching movies at home, with unhealthy food under warm blankets, but his job made him get used to it, but there was he, in an exclusive party because he had decided to not broke T’Challa’s heart and be there that night. Ironically, maybe T’Challa was the one who would break him. –My love, do me a favor, stay away from this person and come close to me. –T’Challa extended his hand. The personal salon got crazy, the whispers became louder. Everett didn’t know what to do for seconds, but Shuri was watching him, and then he knew exactly what he should do. He accepted T’Challa’s hand with closed eyes, getting in his side.

-You’re the modern Romeo and Juliet. –Erik wasn’t near to stop talking. He was there for a reason. –But I’m not here to judge with who you get involved, that’s job for the advisers. –T’Challa left his hand rest in Everett’s low back, like if that way he would say to everyone in the room that, in fact, Erik wasn’t lying and he was with him. –I’m him for more politics business. –T’Challa nod.

-We will discuss it, but not here. –

-Why? Are you afraid for my words?

-You will never afraid me, you should know it.

That was like active boom. Ramonda said with firm voice that the party was over, when the salon got empty, the Dora Milaje came in scene, surrounding the Royal Family. –I messed up, right? –Everett said once they were transferred to the ‘’safe room’’.

-Actually we messed up. –It was a small laboratory, it can’t be compared with Shuri’s lab, but it was still impressing. –Now, mom, Eve, please get it the emergency shower I will scan you. –He had never seen Shuri as the way she was. Nervous, but angry. Everett squeezed her shoulder. –I’m gonna be okay, just do it, please.

-My Queen, may I know what is happening? –He asked cautions, Ramonda looked sad. Both of them had their backs against the wall, with the water going through them, calmly. –May I did a mistake brought him Erik to your home? If that is what I did, I apologies, I wasn’t my intention.

-You did not do anything bad. –She said, almost whispering. –We did at the moment we left Erik get in our lands and think it would be a good idea. –The was a silent before she continued speaking. –He is son of my husband’s brother. He was born in America, his mother wasn’t an outsider who left him after his father dead, T’Chaka brought him here, he decided not leave him helpless.

-If you help him, why he acted like an…asshole? –Ramonda showed a small smile.

-I don’t know, he did all we could to made feel like home, but he didn’t even like us, T’Challa and him were rivals from the first meet. They hate each other, Erik provoke him, he was rude and cruel, but T’Challa didn’t say anything to anyone he resisted, but then, Erik made his biggest mistake. –Ramonda held her breath. –He said they were playing, but we knew he was lying, even if T’Chaka wouldn’t see it, Shuri got her arm broken at the age of three, and she didn’t want to say who didn’t, she was so scared, T’Challa broke Erik’s arms, a leg, and one cheek bone, they were eight years old, my son did not stop hitting him, behaving like an animal, with golden eyes and iron fist, Okoye get hurt too, trying to stop him, we secluded him for days, until the golden of his eyes disappeared. –Everett didn’t interrupter her, absorbed in Ramonda’s story, suddenly he started hating Erik, (he would hate immediately anyone who hurt his beloved ones) impressed too about imagining T’Challa being a violent man, he wouldn’t ever enjoy violence –We separated since weeks after that day, because T’Challa keep trying to kill him every time he saw Erik, as a basic instinct. –It could be, right? His…T’Challa wasn’t a murder, he believed in justice, not violence. –Erik returned at T’Challa’s coronation, he challenged him for the crown, but, again, my son lost his mind and tried to murder him, even when Erik surrendered. –The water stopped falling. –I thought my party it would become a bloody scene, but he stayed calm and normal. –Ramonda watched him with confusion in her eyes. –He stayed calm.

-Okay, you two come out of there before you get sick. You’re clean, without any kind of poison or something dangerous through your veins with lethal proposes. –They were shaking a little, once they got out Shuri passed them towels. –Don’t you ever be near to him. Never. –It was weird seeing Shuri serious.

-I didn’t know he wasn’t a good guy, he was near my house, asking how to get to the palace, he said he was a family of yours, distant family, a third cousin. I wouldn’t bring him here if I knew the truth.

-That’s his technique. Lie. He always does it, and everyone believes him, only us know what is under his mask. –Ramonda said, wisely, but also tired. It was difficult to Everett understand at the first moments, because he saw how lovely were Ramonda and Shuri, his relatives were kind and good, generous, always supporting each other, watching their backs. Erik was the side of a coin they wanted to hide.

Things came darker and darker, Everett wasn’t allowed to leave the palace, not with Erik around, Shuri was scared even if she denies it, reason which she carried weapons to any place she was and looking anxious. T’Challa seemed somber, he locked up Everett in his personal chambers, her brother was afraid too, Erik had been always wondering for making miserable. For trying to ruin his life, he killed Mr. Troomy, his cat, he made his friends move away when (one by one) when their fathers and mothers were caught involved in some illegal drugs. He made Okoye got punished for something she didn’t do. He made her mother sad. He made him embarrassed publicly. And he dared to hurt his little and sweet sister. He couldn’t prove any of his crimes, no one couldn’t, he was too smart. But he will never touch his family again, and he definitely would be able to even breath the same air of his sunshine. Erik had always wanted to destroy things that illuminated his life, to plunge him into darkness. T’Challa wouldn’t leave him, one more time, he defeated Erik, he showed that he wouldn’t hurt him again.

As always, Erik found the way to screw his life, appearing at the end of the ceremony for his new child. This time, Shuri wasn’t scared, and Ramonda disturbed, they were fierce and looked murderous, because there were children, and there wasn’t a way in hell to left Erik hurt them just as he hurt them. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!  
> Well, here is the first villain, however it won't be the biggest concern for our beloved Royal Family. Believe me.  
> By the way, I have a question for you:  
> What do you think about this shipp: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark? Do you like them?  
> Because yesterday I was thinking about them, they would be included, (later), and I will probably do a prequel about his relationship, we're gonna see them being an important part of the story. Hope you dont mind.  
> Tengan buena noche.


	5. Chapter 5: The American Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett wasn't just a lost kitten.

Chapter 5: The American fox

–T’Challa are you alright? –Erik was being part of the guests, appearing in the worse moment as always. When they were feeling secure and happy. Shuri felt his presence like an insult, she and her mother would love to see T’Challa order to the Dora Milaje remove him from the palace’s territories but Wakanda’s monarchy had a law, No one, even the king himself, has the power to exclude a member of the Royal Family from the palace. That include Erik and the river where the blessing ceremony take place. –He won’t do anything, my love. –T’Challa heard Everett’s softly voice near him. He still wanted to kill him, yes, but feeling the hand of his Queen grabbing his, calmed his anger, not enough although, he still felt threatened.

–Yes, I’m perfectly okay. –He tried to smiled back. T’Challa needed to controlled himself, the last thing he desired was to worry Everett or stress him. If Erik wanted another challenge, he will decline it, although that would mean being questioned by the council. Maybe he would fight them too. Kill them too. He took a deep breath, hopping his golden eyes didn’t show up –Why don’t you go with mother and sister and get prepare for dinner?

–And let you two trying to kill each other? Uh! No thanks. –Everett said firmly. – Mother, Sister, please don’t leave him affected you. –He lowered the tone of his voice, Erik was still far from them, between the multitude, keeping his distance. He’s not stupid, he will never attack in public, if he wants to congratulate, leave him, let’s be discrete.

–I do not believe that leave you, or the kids near of that beast is a good idea. –Ramonda was totally against the idea of Erik breathing the same air of them. She pressed Amiri to her chest. None of the guests were armed, it was a sacred ceremony: Everett received the blessings of the earth for the path his child would go. –T’Challa is right, we should go back inside.

Shuri looked silent, with her eyes burning Erik from the distance. She still didn’t forgive him, the idea of Erik being nearby to her beloved ones made her sick. ––Uncle Erik is not gonna hurt daddy or Baba, I promise. –She secretly said to Makini. God, she loved that little girl.

–No, I can’t leave your son alone with him and you know it. –T’Challa started looking tense and murderous, Everett sighed, seemed him tired than before. –Mother of my love, please take my children with you while I control the King from doing something stupid. –One of the many reasons that Ramonda loved the American was for the way he always looked after his son.

–That was my job. –Shuri tried to joke and failed. She wasn’t convincing confronting Erik either, but she hadn’t the power of the Everett’s calm blue eyes. –Okay, we are going inside, but if something suspicious happen, the Dora Milaje and me, with gunshots lasers, are going to intervene. No, that wasn’t suggestion. –Shuri held Makini’s hand, the girl was as confused as her brother.

The day began pretty fun, with their Baba carrying them out of his beds with just one hand. Baba was so strong. When his father was changing his normal clothes from specials ones due to the sacral ceremony (because her little brother or sister needed to be safe) demanded them, her brother asked if he was getting fat. Baba laughed, loud and bright, and her father hardly tried to seem offended and angry, but he ended laughing too. They eat in the big and private dining room of their fathers. Amiri, as always, had spoken more than he eaten. He was happy too. Then they came to the Supreme Priest. Amiri looked so cute with his white robe, because it was bigger than his entire body. Her father dress her with a similar robe, but she rather his green dress. Both of them couldn’t understand where the pretty smiles of their fathers went. Baba was speaking louder and his voice turned fierce, she wanted to cry because her Baba never used to spoke like that to her Father. The people around them felt the awkward situation of seeing the Royal Couple arguing in public, she didn’t know why, she wished she knows it and fixed. –I’m not going anywhere! Stop trying to push me away! We are together in this, do you remember?

–This is different, Everett! This concern must be only discussing by the King and his nation! You did not were born here and you will never understand it. –Ramonda stopped her steps, Shuri turned around not believing what the fuck his brother just already said. By the time T’Challa released those words, the people were far away, knowing there were marital issues.

Everett still stood for a while, processing T’Challa’s words and how he just walked away, with no signs of regretting a shit. He closed his eyes, hurt, with the pain hitting in his chest. Well, that hurt more than he would never thought, but he was okay. He even didn’t cry when Albert killed his big brother, he just sadly sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that he would never see Brandon, that his sister wasn’t interested them in him, Albert was the murderer of his brother, and the only thing he had was loneliness. He felt the same loneliness when T’Challa and him were walking contrary directions. –Why is my baby girl crying? Don’t cry you little fool. Everything is okay. –Makini wanted to cry more when she felt her father’s arms lifting from the ground. –Baba is going to speak to uncle Erik and that’s it! Come, let’s go to our chambers and be ready for tonight. –Amiri stirred in the arms of his grandmother, Ramonda made an attempted to calmed him down, but he started crying the same way he cried in the last Everett’s trip. –I will take care of this two. –He managed to carry his children without failed him of them.

Even in the times that he wasn’t officially accepted, he didn’t felt that burning under his skin. The feeling of being rejected. When his relationship was public, people didn’t stop talking about it, mostly gossiping about Everett’s origins, yes, they weren’t gentle at all. Wakanda’s media wasn’t something to taken lightly. They were rough and rude, T’Challa hardly tried to make things easier for him, and Everett got angry.

–How many times I have to told that I’m former soldier and CIA agent? Do you really think that some tattle is gonna make me cry? God! I can’t believe it, you think it! Get out of my face. –The fury of Everett came with the news of T’Challa assigning him bodyguards. Four members of the Dora Milaje to watch over him 24/7.

–The harshness of journalists and reporters do not make me take the decision: I took it by my own. Not everyone in Wakanda loves the idea of me being king, there is always people who think I’m not the one for this position, and the news about us reaffirm that fact. I want you to be safe. –Everett understood him, he really did, but he didn’t need protection before, he was totally free to go where and when he wanted. He had to quit his last job, just because he saw restlessness in Ramonda’s eyes. Being close to the family sounds like an appropriate choice, what T’Challa try to order was ridiculous.

–Well, my answer is no.

–Pardon?

–Just what you heard. I said no. I Truly appreciated your intentions, but I won’t lose my freedom only because you think some extremist is going to kill me or something. You’re my lover, not my vigilant.

That was definitely the first time T’Challa saw the inner and savage animal of Everett. A King was made to give commands, a natural-born leader, when the American rejected his protective intentions, he felt a little disturb, and when Everett made clear that being together doesn’t mean make decisions without previous consentient, well, that was something new, and he didn’t know how to reacted. –Damn, he has spirit!

–Isn’t funny, Shuri.

–Not for you, of course. You shouldn’t be worry about, I told him last week that I will need help in my lab, so, he’s going to work with me. –Next morning he properly said his apologies, Everett accepted them and apologized as well. He should have told him Shuri’s offer too.

Their relationship changed from that day, it was easier, because it there was something that one of them didn’t like it, then they talked about it, they always tried to find a solution that benefits both sides. Everett was impressed about how good the things were going between them. It was strange for him being involved in a healthy relationship, the last one wasn’t better that the previous ones, but everything touched by T’Challa became good. Even him.

–Getting married? Like you and me? Like you loving me enough to endure to the rest of our lives? That kind of ‘’married’’? –Jesus fucking Christ, T’Challa was speaking seriously. He loved him.

–Is there another one? –T’Challa would have like to laugh at that moment, but he couldn’t, Everett was an insecure person, and he was the only person who knew it, it was really hard to notice, Everett used to walk as the floor was his, breath as the air were made exclusive for his lungs, and his eyes seemed to look as if the king were him and not T’Challa. Then, his insecurity about someone asking for marriage with him was unbelievable. Would you give me the honor to marry me?

I think the honor would be mine Next thing he felt was the cold vibranium ring sliding along his finger, Shuri shouting something about ‘’Wakanda has a new Queen you bitches’’, and then her mother telling to stop being a savage. Ramonda was really happy for her son, but nervous too, Everett stopped feeling as an outsider, she saw him every day, having breakfast, sometimes lunch, and dinner together, she attached too much with him, as Shuri did. When she realized that their romance wasn’t something ephemeral, well, the guilty hit her really bad.

What do you mean I’m not able to marry him? I thought it was already clear about his legal status. He has our citizenship, he was single in America, he has never been married before. Where is the stupid problem? Well, T’Challa started to lose his patience, he was sitting in his throne, hearing his advisers telling that his future marriage with Everett wasn’t possible. In fact, this is not something I have to discuss with you, or someone else than him.

Actually, son of mine, you have to discuss it, at least with me. Everyone on the room could read the concerns in his face. Her hands were together in an attempted to distracted his nervous. Please, leave us. She gentle said, T’Challa feel more confused each second, and the sensation of treason didn’t go away.

¬Mother, do you know what is happening? Are you agreeing with the advisers?

Of course not. I think you can marry anyone whoever you want, well, that was my first thought when you were growing up in my womb. Then, when I held you in my arms for the first time, I still thinking it, your father never did, not because he was cold, no, he loved you since the moment he knew you were coming, but politics were politics, and you would grow up to be the king, and the king would always need a Queen. That was why we decided to make an arranged marriage when you still were a little baby. T’Chaka used to said, that a good King has a better Queen, that’s why he arranged your union with the first daughter of the Warriors of the North, Tizemt.

With Tizemt? Oh you must be doing the worse joke or your life! Mother! How can you have agreed with such madness? I have only seen her once in my life! And believe, I feel happy there is not twice. I will not marry her. The arranged will be immediately dissolved.

It cannot be dissolved; her family is one of the best in our country. Your father wanted the union to be irrefutable, when you reached certain age, your compromise will be public for both families. Last months before your birthday I hardly tried to find a way to turn back the propose, but that will mean political frictions and a possibly reason to start a war between families. T’Challa let out an angry roar. Fuck everything. His birthday was last week; they would know by that time. Now what? Shit, he needed to tell Everett before someone else did.

For his bad luck, Everett wasn’t in Wakanda by that time, Albert had been involved in a fight at prison, and die, his lovely kitten didn’t let him accompany him to the burial ceremony, Everett said it would be better that way, and if that made him comfortable, he would give him space, because he comprehended how different was the word ‘’family’’ to each one. I will definitely kill those brainless reporters! How they dared to post this shit! Ramonda didn’t say anything about the bad word. She didn’t have the moral rights. Calling that woman the real Queen! Traitors! They were a powerful family, and they can easily control the media, of course they would do it, as soon as they have the opportunity to use the position of one member to reclaim what T’Chaka promise, Tizemt was furious, more than her father.

T’Challa had contacted Everett the same night he knew about Tizemt, but he can’t have told him anything, not when he saw Everett’s face trough the screen, his blue and bright eyes were spiritless, and red, he cried, and he never cried. How was it supposed to say that he was engaged to another woman? And that their engagement wasn’t valid or real? He couldn’t tell him. He needed to see him face to face, the wait was slowly killing him.

¬Was a surprise for Everett when the plane finally arrived to its destination, and a flight attended gentle informed to stay in his place while everyone else descended off the plane; he asked in there was a problem with his passport, if that was the case, well, something had to be real wrong because that wasn’t the first time traveling out Wakanda. No sir, this is a request by our King. Oh that little piece of…! What was going on now? He felt tired enough to only wished be in his bed, and probably get depressed without interruptions. Releasing a frustration’s sigh, he reached from his last glimpse of patience and left his head resting in the comfortable travel pillow, he decided built his life with a king, and he knew how difficult could be sometimes.

Fifteen minutes after the flight attended indicated him that he was free to go, and he walked toward the exit, only to see a troop of soldiers waiting for him. His feet felt as heavy rocks, he didn’t ask why they were there, he just mumble his regards and obey, at least things could have ended quickly, he would question T’Challa later, when he had more living desires. But they didn’t take him to the palace, actually he didn’t know where the fuck was taken, and everyone had the specific instructions to reserve their reasons until the King say the opposite. Tell me you have a good motive to bring me here and not to my home. God, T’Challa touched heaven when he heard his lover referred the palace as his own home.

Come here my love. Before he had to explain the shitty week he already had, he caught him in his arms, and Everett’s body almost completely relaxed. I’m so sorry for your lost. ¬Losing a beloved one was never easy. And then he said what he was keeping to himself for many days, the sad eyes of the American stopped being watering to transformed it an angry ones. I don’t know how! But believe me when I said that you are not going to marry her! You’re not to marry anyone that you don’t want! He felt fascinated for a moment, Everett wasn’t angry for his broken engagement, he was out of his fragile temper because T’Challa was obligated to do something he didn’t want to. He could live with T’Challa saying that everything was a mistake and he wouldn’t want to be with him anymore, it would hurt as fuck, but eventually would be okay, because T’Challa decided it, but now someone was pushing him to marry an almost unknown woman, and while he lived none will force T’Challa, in any way. Excuse me, why the hell are you smiling? We have serious issues here!

Yes, we have, but also I have you, then I’m not alone and together we will fix this. Finally, both have sighed relieved. Everett was affording to huge him like it was the end of the world outside. Everything would be okay, there wasn’t any force to make him go away from his side. He loved that man, and miraculously he was loved back, everything else were irrelevant.

Tizemt was a kind of pretty woman, well, pretty wasn’t appropriate word to describe her lioness graciousness, when she walked everyone else went out of her way, yes, lot of people were in her side, she was a great warrior, strong and unbeaten, and with the high possibility of bringing stronger heirs, and that was something Everett could never fight (right?).

When Everett saw her stepping his home with that fucking smile in her face, damn it! He wished eraser her entire face with Shuri’s gunshots, that would be awesome, and he wasn’t the only one who was thinking it. Shuri didn’t like her either, the poor princess had to see her and gave her the welcome to the palace. Ramonda were a little scared of the risk about Shuri stabbing her.

Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen: We are here reunited from the engagement between King T’Challa, and Tizemt from the Warriors of the North. Exactly, they were about to dissolve any possibly bond between them. Tizemt shared a presumptuous smiled with her father. T’Challa met her when they were kids, she wasn’t kind at all, and their siblings were the same thing, Shuri had to spend the rest of that messy party around her mother, because she bit Tizemt when she caught her acting really rude around her brother. I know, my dear King, that our relationship hadn’t been the best, due to our mutual behavior, I understand your fear to marry a warrior as me, however, I will never stand a concubine while we are not married. Once we are King and Queen, we can talk about having a concubine for us. Everett couldn’t believe that look was directed to him. Not before.

Choice your word carefully, you are speaking about the future Queen of Wakanda. –Yes, he said it, and Everett didn’t know if was the right thing, but he felt supported, T’Challa won’t choose anyone else than him, it was hard to believe yet, but the touch of his hand on his, made him believe it. This arrangement was a misunderstood from the beginning, my father and mother decided to marry me with you, if I didn’t find an appropriate candidate for Queen, but I found him, then I sadly have to stop this union right now.

Without the mean of offend, the misunderstood came when you did not respect our sacred traditions. His only presence is an insult for every single member of my family! He did not even deserve to be next to us in the room of the throne! You cannot just throw away centuries of history and beliefs for a man of who we do not know nothing besides being contaminated from foreign costumes.

If you do not know how to be a civilized and reasonable person, this meeting would end. That was the first warning, T’Challa could be really intimidating when people try to hurt his family, reason why everyone in the room shut their mouths. We are going to have a break now, hoping that time will work for change your discourteous attitude.

The ambiance was strained than ever, subtly the guards were closed to the Royal Family, just in case. ¬¬So, do you have a plan, bro? Shuri asked when they made a small assembly to the other side of the salon. They are using dirty tactics, but they are convincing the advisers.

We need to do something right away! Ramonda was scared to death to see her son marry with Tizemt, she wished so badly she had never been agreeing with T’Chaka, but at that moment the purpose sound logical.

I’m still thinking! The last thing T’Challa wanted was political instability, those warriors can be bloody when they don’t have what they wanted, and they wanted their promises kept. The throne was closer than ever; they couldn’t just lose it for someone who wasn’t even Wakandan.

Shuri and I have an idea yesterday. –Everett said, T’Challa knew something could go wrong, because Shuri. Don’t freak out, yet, but being honest, you are not going to convince them, not with words, they call themselves warriors for one reason!

Okay, now my answer is no. He could smell how bad things could go, and he wasn’t able to stand the idea of his little sister or Everett hurt.

You have not even listened our brilliant plan! And T’Challa always heard her, this time couldn’t be the exception, she was afraid that at some point would sound like his father: A King has to done things. Even in the King don’t want it to do it.

I do not have to! I’m pretty sure is stupid or dangerous! Or both! He knew her, he knew them, because they loved him, and they would never think twice to put themselves in danger if that would mean saving him.

And is our best and unique shot! T’Challa, you trust us, let us do what we know. T’Challa hate Everett’s blue eyes, because always felt a shake trough his body when he saw those little skies. He was right, however, T’Challa wanted them out of this, where Tizemt won’t be able to touch them.

Getting on trouble? He closed his eyes to avoid Everett look.

Saving your ass. Shuri corrected, and Ramonda sighed, she whispered something to her daughter, and soon they kept their distance from the couple, Shuri and Everett had a plan, but if T’Challa decide not to accepted, well, they have nothing.

What if is to dangerous? He felt Everett’s hand on his cheek, for first time in all day he remembered how hope used to feel. In front of him was the man he loved, and he could lose him in a blink.

If I were in your position, do you would stop to save me?

I would die and returned, just to make sure you are safe.

Both smiled, and they didn’t care if someone saw them kissing (in not a cute way), each other: T’Challa felt falling apart, and Everett took every of those pieces to put them in the right way. I will do the same thing to you, my duty is serve my king, let me serve you. He was always convincing him; it was hard to say no when he had his pinkish lips resting in his jawline. Let me do what I always had done: Treat to powerful people.

I don’t know what I would be able to do if something happens to you. Everett felt his heart crushing when he saw that little tear trying to escape from his left eyes, he took it and clean up. What are you gonna do?

Diplomacy. T’Challa almost laugh when he heard him, but the determination in his eyes made him know that Everett trust in their plan. Now, please, sit down, be quiet, and let Shuri speak, I will do the rest.

Next hour Shuri have explained more than ten royal marriage occurred in Wakanda, one always different from the other, to end in the same way: That was century XXI, and, if they cannot have acted as civilized people, then, they will act as underdeveloped homo sapiens. Are you challenging me to a combat for T’Challa? Her father let out a scandalous laugher. That tiny and delicate man challenging her? What a good joke. I will defeat you with blind eyes and only one hand.

Then you have nothing to worry about, don’t you think? Let’s make things more interesting in that case. Tizemt give him a hungry look. If you lose, your opportunity of marry him disappear, and you and your family remove any kind of intentions that could make Wakanda suffer a social instability, or consequence.

What am I going to have if a win? –Having a king under his feet sounded as a dream come true, but having the man the King loved made her feel more powerful and unstoppable. Tizemt was a very dominant woman, she would have fun with T’Challa himself, but having the complete set wasn’t an opportunity to waste. She wanted them. What can you offer that I cannot take from myself?

My freedom. –T’Challa almost fall from his chair: What the hell was that man thinking? He was about to intervened, but Shuri prevented him. If you win, you marry him, and also you will have my freedom, according Article 953 of the Wakandan Constitution: Human rights can be removed them from a person under specific circumstances, and become a propriety. That would mean that you can even order me to leave Wakanda without the possibility to come back. That sounded like a good idea, but thinking deeply, Tizemt had betters, she would use Everett to show T’Challa how cruel can she be when people do not obey her. Do we have a deal?

I will love see you in the floor begging for mercy.

Then try it.

I will. This night, in the same place T’Challa were crowned, you will taste your own blood. –The meeting had ended with an almost hysterical T’Challa, trying to make another plan. That was what he was talking about something stupid and dangerous.

I told you to stay calm; we know what we are doing. Now, please, drink a beer, and wait until night, Shuri and I have to prepare the battle. He looked his future mother in law and calmly said. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone even try to touch your son without permission. Ramonda pressed her lips and nodded.

The challenge ceremony consisted in chose an animal to represent, Tizemt had chosen the lion, naturally, and Everett the fox, he fit it well. Is a good thing to remember you that the winner will be automatically marry to me after the battle? T’Challa let go, but the several gestures in Everett’s face didn’t go anywhere.

Yes, that put me under more pressure, I work better that way. Shuri was adjusting his clothes, his scant clothes, for a strange reason, he didn’t feel exposed, actually, he felt more accustomed than ever, like he had been always doing that kind of battles. Shuri gave a vibranium spear and he gratefully accepted, they would only have been allowed to use one weapon. After this, we are going to have a wedding night, I promise. T’Challa believe him every word. And they kissed one more time.

Don’t worry, if you surrender now, maybe I would leave you kiss him again. Tizemt chose an ax, that made Ramonda sweat, of course that woman will chose an ax, or at least a sword, those stupid warriors loved to cut their enemies in pieces and display them. She feared for him, but the resoluteness in his face calmed her down, a little.

And, if you shut the fuck up, maybe I will let some of you to see me kiss him again. Tizemt would love breaking Everett, not in the battle field.

Everett have been fighting and endured her impacts for around forty-five minutes. Tizemt stared seemed tired, it was more difficult to catch that little man than she thought, he was faster than her. She finally smiled again when her ax made a red line in his naked chest.¬¬Apologies, we don’t want to ruin those pretty and pinkish nipples, right? Next thing she was celebrating it was Everett lying under her, sweaty, with red cheeks and making a heavy effort to correctly breath. What is the matter, foxy? To tired? She was tired too, but Everett already had his leg broken, he couldn’t stand up. Let’s finished this, do you surrender? Or may I have to kill you in front of him? That will be a waste of pleasure, of course, but that’s up to you, your last decision. Before she said another word, Everett nailed the spear closer to her chest than her shoulder. She tried immediately to take it out, but Everett take advantage of his underestimate, and he threw her to the floor. For 42 seconds only thing people could heard was their screams and the water getting violent.

Can you see him? He asked, with fire in his blood and with an unknown strength breaking Tizemt wrists and preventing her to grabbing the ax again. Do you see our King from here? Now he was on top of her. Do you see our King from here, I said! He asked again, sinking the spear deeply in her meat.

Yes, I see him, I see him! That was so humiliating, she had never been defeated before, and being now almost killing by a foreign was a total shame. She started breathing water when she tried to get Everett off and he pushed her head under the water twice, hitting with the rocky soil.

Good! Because this is the last time you are gonna see him! I will kill you next time you try to put a hand on him! You will learn how to respect the King and if you forget it just one time I will be there to remember you! The spear went through her body, Everett made sure to nailed her good enough to need help to lift her. If you surrender now, you will have three minutes before you bleed out, otherwise I will kill you right here. It’s up to you.

I surrender. It was a small and almost inaudible mumble; when Everett tried to stand up and Tizemt stopped moving, everyone understood who win, it was a weird change, because the crowd started screaming his name, or maybe it was only T’Challa and Shuri whose were screaming, it was difficult to think when one of his ribs was stabbing his lung. He didn’t know if he had been carried, or walking T’Challa…He softly called him when the landscape started to move for his eyes.

Do not speak, my Queen, you will need that energy to lived, you have been amazing in the battle field, but if a lose you her nothing will have been worth it. Soon the aerial sound stopped, and he was conscious enough to recognize Shuri’s lab. However, Everett couldn’t be quite with an important question burning his mouth.

T’Challa Ross doesn’t sound good, but you don’t have a last name, so, I don’t know what is going to happen now. –Shuri laughed nervously before and after she sedated him. That was one of their heavy experiences, that they never will like to revive. Tizemt returned to her family in the north, and their arrangement have ended without any contretemps. The name of Everett resounded for entire months, he had proved being deserved of his citizenship, he wasn’t with Wakandans now, he was a Wakandan.

My love? You need to wake up… The dinner will start in any minute…T’Challa’s shy voice made him wake up almost instantly, the King hold him tight when his husband was about failing to the floor for the impression.

My children! Where…My babies, they were here…! He still didn’t was completely waken, last thing he saw was lying with Makini and Amiri, hugging them and taking a small nap before the end of the ceremony, and know his babies were gone, because of his weakness.

They are with mother, safe. Sometimes Everett used to wake like that, defensive and looking for a reason to attack when, commonly, Makini and Amiri were involved, T’Challa felt guiltier for not giving him enough support and security, his assassination attempted wasn’t really far away to be overcome, and hurting him with words wasn’t a good help. May I have a word with you before we go out? Everett saw him, he wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I know, is so fucking late, but I have good excuses!   
> 1\. I finished my first novel!!!! And soon I will know if is going to be published or not (Let's be positive, okay?)  
> 2\. College is a bitch.  
> 3\. Probably I will post another chapter, because I'm on vacation.   
> 4\. I missed this fanfic so bad!! Soon we are gonna see new characters and AHHH! -dying-  
> 5\. Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i got to Black Phanter's premier and well, now i'm here.  
> Okay, first it all, IM NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER.  
> So, there are going to be a lot of mistakes and that stuff if you find them, please, tell me and i will fix them.  
> This is my first english fanfic, (there's nothing about this shipp at spanish, i almost sure Evenphanter doesnt exist yet)  
> HAVE A NICE DAY


End file.
